La mujer que amó a Valentine Morgenstern
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Estas historias cortas, son todos retazos, escritos cortos sacados de mi solo fanfic "Entre un ángel y un lobo" Retazos y resúmenes que me provoca escribir. Tal vez continúe el fanfic escribiendo retazos así, no lo sé :)
1. Chapter 1

**Reparto**

Lena Headey – Jocelyn

Jonathan Rhys Meyers – Valentine

Aidan Turner - Lucian

**Entre un ángel y un lobo**

Es una visión personal sobre el conflictivo triángulo y orígenes de la historia de Cassandra Clare TMI

Obviamente que para el fic he modificado algunas realidades sobre el mundo de Cazadores de Sombras, y de la historia original de Cassandra Clare. La realidad es la que yo escribo en mis historias, y en el caso de los fics, modifico algunas cosas en favor de la historia pero respetando el espíritu de la obra original.

* * *

**La mujer que amó a Valentine Morgenstern**

Cuando el chico que le gustaba le había dicho que ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle a un hombre, Jocelyn Fairchild lloró por tres días.

Inexperta, ilusionada y joven, creía que Raoul Shakebolt cambiaría su suerte, que sería alguien que por primera vez la vería con ojos de amor… y resultó ser todo lo contrario. Como nadie más lo había hecho, ella se atrevió a pedirle a él que la acompañara al baile de navidad, y pagó caro por eso.

Ahora no podía verse en un espejo sin pensar en la mirada despectiva y las crueles palabras de Raoul. Y socialmente se refugió en su amigo Lucian Graymark, para nunca más sufrir.

Nunca un hombre se atrevería a decir algo así a ninguna mujer, pero Raoul lo había hecho con Jocelyn, así que ahora ella tendría otro propósito. Si no tenía nada que ofrecerle a un hombre, si a nadie le importaba y jamás pondrían sus ojos en ella, ella ya no tendría por qué sacrificar su vida por otros.

Y ésa era la razón de la existencia de un nefilim, y ahora esa moral se debatía dentro del pecho de la Cazadora de Sombras, luchando ferozmente contra los instintos rebeldes que nacían dentro de ella.

Acompañada siempre por su amigo de infancia, Lucian, ella había atendido a toda la educación de Cazador de Sombras cual alumna brillante, pero ocultando dentro de sí conflictos confusas y emociones encontradas. No tenía más amigos, ningún chico se interesó en ella, y se burlaban de ella y de Lucian, el chico pálido y flacucho que casi no hablaba. Todos decían que era un varón más como él, con quien andaba para arriba y para abajo siempre. Era un varón, y Raoul la convenció de eso.

Por eso, el día que supieron acerca de un movimiento oculto, liderado por aquel extraño joven Morgenstern del que todo el mundo hablaba, los dos no dudaron en interesarse. Se decía que Valentine odiaba a los Subterráneos después de morir su padre, que no se apegaba a las leyes, que estaba solo y que era muy raro. A Jocelyn nada de eso le importaba si era aceptada, y para sorpresa de todos, fue aceptada a unirse al grupo. Cuestionar las leyes de la Clave era algo que encontraba enormemente seductor, porque fueron aquellos nefilim de la Ley precisamente los que tanto la habían despreciado, y más teniendo de amigo a Lucian, a quien habían golpeado varias veces un grupo de Subterráneos abusivos.

Entonces conocieron al líder de la secta llamada El Círculo, y él los aceptó, y fue lo más maravilloso que pudo haberles pasado, el ser aceptados sin siquiera mirarlos de arriba abajo.

Raoul y todos los demás representaban para Jocelyn La Ley que El Círculo pregonaba combatir, y ese secreto lo conservaba muy dentro de su corazón, ni siquiera Lucian sabía nada de lo acontecido con el baile de Navidad. Ella jamás se atrevería contarle eso a nadie.

Entonces, todo empezó a cambiar, y Lucian se hizo muy amigo de Valentine y finalmente había encontrado un parabatai, y Jocelyn por su lado había encontrado su lugar con amigas como Maryse y Celine Montclaire. Ahora era respetada, porque todos empezaron a tenerles miedo, al Círculo de Valentine.

No podía negar la chica Fairchild que le gustaba la batalla, y Valentine había tomado especial interés en ella, y se dedicó a entrenarla en las artes letales con ahínco. Le enseñaba cosas prohibidas por la Ley.

Y en poco tiempo ocurrió lo irremediable, las miradas eran cada vez más atrevidas y Jocelyn se inquietaba. Valentine la miraba como no la habían visto antes otros hombres. Pero su familia decía que Valentine era peligroso, amoral y traicionero. Sin embargo ella veía mucho más allá de eso.

Jocelyn podía mirar lo que había detrás de la coraza impenetrable del jefe del Círculo, quien no era más que un ser atormentado por demonios y encerrado en su propia soledad.

Él sabía que ella era la única persona que lo comprendía, que era la primera persona que era diferente y que no se dejaba influenciar por sus acciones. Valentine también veía venganza en ella, y un alma parecida a la de él, aunque Jocelyn lo negara.

Porque él podía llegar a ser muy cruel, y los cambios también estaban en Lucian, el parabatai, a quien Valentine enseñaba a vengarse con ferocidad de todos los Subterráneos. Pero todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que el frío joven Morgenstern cambiaba por Jocelyn Fairchild.

Sin embargo las ideas del Círculo eran claras, y la secta los absorbió a todos. Los Subterráneos que habían golpeado a Lucian Graymark comenzaron a temer, y Raoul Shakebolt empezó a temer también pues tenía un secreto vergonzoso que Jocelyn llegó a descubrir: él sentía lujuria por las mujeres brujo.

Aquello le hizo querer hablar, y acudió a Valentine, le contó todo, por primera vez a alguien.

La expresión inescrutable del hombre no la dejaba saber en verdad lo que realmente sentía. Valentine solamente se limitó a decirle que aquel individuo no merecía vivir.

Eso dijo y ella no supo más.

Al día siguiente de aquella noche, Raoul apareció muerto y solamente Jocelyn sabía quién lo había asesinado.

Se atrevió a ir a verlo en su casa donde se encerraba y se alejaba de todos. Y él le abrió sus puertas.

-Sé que fuiste tú- le dijo sin miedo.

Valentine estaba sombrío y sus ojos azules eran hielo. Era un nefilim que asesinaba a nefilim.

Inspiraba miedo en verdad como decían su madre y su padre.

-Lo hice por lo que te hizo- fue lo que él le respondió, y dentro de aquel corazón endurecido había nacido el amor más puro.

Ella estaba demasiado confundida, jamás alguien había hecho algo por ella, y lo que había hecho Valentine indicaba una enorme pasión por ella. Su fuerza era arrolladora, sabía que no estaba bien, pero Jocelyn no podía alejarse de aquel hombre terrible, pero que estaba allí para ser todo por ella.

-No lo lamento- se vio a ella misma diciendo esto –Es la verdad, no siento pena-

Si sus padres la hubieran oído, no la reconocería, pero era su verdadero yo, sin máscaras. Y eso sólo se dio gracias a Valentine. Así que no podía negarse más, era una realidad. Lo amaba, y lo que hacía no le importaba. Eran otras las cosas que habían llegado a su corazón.

Y ante eso, la frialdad del alma del jefe del Círculo se doblegaba por completo. Por primera vez flaqueaba, pues ella lo consolaba, y entonces, abatido, agacha la cabeza y se refugia en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

El más sorprendido con la noticia de que Jocelyn y Valentine se casaban, era Lucian Graymark. Debía de estar feliz, desde hacía meses que había observado en silencio cómo Valentine se robaba el corazón de su amiga, cómo los dos habían cambiado para ser dos personas completamente felices si estaban juntas ¿Pero casarse, así de rápido? ¿En contra de sus padres? Porque los padres de Jocelyn no aprobaban a Valentine.

Nadie lo hacía, de hecho, y ahora Lucian comenzaba a ver con otros ojos a su parabatai. Todos sus seguidores habían cambiado, él mismo ya no era el joven delgado y pálido del que todos se burlaban, y Jocelyn tampoco era más la chica poco atractiva que nadie invitaba a un baile. Había algo de oscuridad en todos los nefilim del Círculo, y tal vez por eso ahora una sombra empañaba la parda mirada de Lucian Graymark. Un objetivo fuera de la ley los había unido a todos, y no había escapatoria… por ahora.

La noche antes de la boda, quiso hablar con él, y estando solos en la finca de los Morgenstern, la que sería de Jocelyn dentro de poco, Valentine le dice:

-Serás el padrino-

-Eso me honra, Jocelyn ha sido mi única amiga desde que tengo memoria, y he visto cómo ella nunca encontró a alguien que la aceptara…- Lucian no podía sentirse feliz como debía. Trató de desviar su atención hacia la casa, y ahora le parecía que estaba más hermosa y colorida. Claro, era algo que estaba preparando Valentine para ella.

-Y yo tampoco, antes de conocerla- exclamaba Valentine sin prestarle mucha atención a su parabatai. Muy raras veces lo había visto así, estaba entusiasmado y abierto. Ya no más silencio y misterio, era un joven enamorado.

-Lo sé, pero sus padres…-

Entonces la felicidad de Valentine se le borra de la cara, y una expresión feroz cruza por sus ojos. Era como si otra persona se adueñara de él, como si el joven enamorado se esfumara en un dos por tres, asesinado por el Cazador de Sombras letal, que planeaba exterminar a todos los Subterráneos.

-Ellos no importan- le dijo y Lucian no se atrevía a poner más peros.

-Bueno, es sólo que es algo repentino, lo de la boda. Dos días nada más, lo decidieron hoy y mañana…- el joven se encogió de hombros. Tampoco su hermana Amatis, siendo miembro del Círculo, aprobaba aquella unión.

-Porque han pasado cosas, Lucian- esas palabras que dibujaban una sonrisa en el rostro de Valentine desconcertaron al joven Graymark, pero no iba a decirle más –Nos casamos. La amo, Jocelyn es mía-

Ante aquella decisión, Lucian no tenía ya más nada qué decir. Tenía que aceptarlo todo. Y fue un completo tonto al sorprenderse de eso, se veía venir esa unión. Todos fueron tontos en verdad, que se negaron a ver que Jocelyn y Valentine se habían enamorado desde el primer momento.

No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza derrotado, levantando en su parabatai una mirada desconcertante.

-Eres mi parabatai- Valentine volvía a suavizar su expresión, aquella que había hecho que él se sintiera aceptado -Yo sé que tú eres el único que sabe que nada más he podido amar a una persona. Cuando la conocí, algo cambió en mí, aquí- su dedo señalaba el pecho ligeramente descubierto, lleno de runas poderosas y feroces –Me hizo amar, debes estar feliz por mí, Lucian. Yo sé que lo estás- pronunciaba su boca, pero aquellos ojos azules le decían todo lo contrario.

Con cierto estremecimiento, ahora Lucian veía todo de una manera distinta. Jocelyn había abierto un pequeño agujero en el alma de aquel hombre, porque no había más nada allí en él que fuera capaz de amar. Y antes, él sentía empatía por eso, pero eso fue antes, ahora, de repente, ya no tanto.

-Y eres tú quien se ganó su corazón- le dijo y se sorprendió escuchar que había algo de tristeza en su voz –Seré el padrino de bodas, por supuesto, nada podría hacerme más feliz-

* * *

Un pequeño agujero en el alma de Valentine, más que Lucian, Jocelyn, Morgenstern ahora, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Él estaba ahí profundamente dormido sobre su pecho, su cabello negro entre sus dedos, con ese largo mechón cayendo sobre su piel desnuda. Nada podría despertarlo en ese momento, era como si Valentine se fuera a otro lugar, a un lugar más hermoso que aquel, su cuarto, de los dos ahora casados.

Sus corazones latían acompasados, lo podía sentir a través de su piel, latiendo con normalidad después de haber estado desbocado como un caballo salvaje. Y así junto con el de él, su corazón también estaba feliz.

Y ser la única persona por la que Valentine podría sentir amor, tal vez en toda su vida, era algo que la seducía, y que la llenaba de miedo a la vez.

Jocelyn pensó que ella sí podría ser capaz de amar a otra persona, porque ya había sanado de sus heridas (gracias a su esposo) que su corazón era más grande y noble de lo que imaginaba, pero con certeza creía que jamás podría dejar de quererlo.

Estaba unida a Valentine Morgenstern para siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

FIN

* * *

_Como digo en la descripción, este pequeño fic es un retazo aparte de "Entre un ángel y un lobo". Es el mismo fic, pero con escritos o pequeños relatos escritos aparte_

_:)_


End file.
